Open Air
by ShanelleRoseStark
Summary: Based on a prompt: "I'm not letting you chicken out last minute bro, lemme push you out of a plane, don't forget your parachute." Basically, Clint and Tony go skydiving together, and Tony tries to chicken out. Short one-shot, friendship, no pairings. Rated T for some swears and because I'm a chicken.


**Prompt- "I'm not letting you chicken out last minute bro, lemme push you out of a plane, don't forget your parachute."**

**Literally, just a short, one-shot about skydiving with your best bro. No Superpowers AU.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Avengers, all rights go to their proper owners.**

They had been planning this for almost a year now, Clint's 20th birthday, skydiving with his best bro. And now, here they were, up in the plane, completely ready to jump, completely geared up, after almost a month of the safety classes, and Tony was currently staring out of the open door to the ground.

"Uhh..." He turned to Clint, who was standing directly to his right, grinning like a mad man. He heard the noise, and the grin melted off his face when he turned to the billionaire genius. He didn't need to be told what Tony was thinking.

"No." He said, simply, as if Tony had asked him a simple question.

"Ehh..." That was more of a whining noise, a noise that Clint knew very well, because he had refused to give coffee to a sleep-deprived Tony.

"No, dude! You can't do this to me! We've been planning this for months!" Clint yelled.

"Damnit Clint! Look how high up we are!" Tony yelled back, gesturing out of the open door. The wind was blowing directly on his face, turning his cheeks red, and if it hadn't been for the goggles he was wearing, his eyes would've teared up. "It's me! Knowing my luck, will I be able to jump out of a plane without getting hurt?!"

"You've got a parachute!" Clint shouted at him, partially to be heard over the wind, partially out of frustration.

"I'm supposed to put my trust in a piece of fabric stuffed inside of a backpack that has failed very many times in the past?!" Tony continued to shout back.

"Tony! Come on! Remember how much money you spent on all the classes!?"

"I'm from a family of billionaires! Money doesn't exactly matter all that much to me!" Tony yelled, rolling his eyes and shrugging.

The man in the plane with them, their instructor, was watching the shouting match go on with an amused look on his face. He turned to look out the window again, and then back at Clint.

"If you're gonna jump, you gotta do it now!" He shouted.

"Come on dude! It's my birthday!" Clint practically begged, turning back to Tony.

"Yes, I realize that, but I kinda wanna live to see mine, thank you very much!" Tony practically growled back.

They glared at each other for a minute, before Clint sighed.

"Whatever..." He grumbled. "Here, lemme help with that." He gestured to the parachute that his friend was wearing.

Tony turned around so that his back faced Clint, who raised his hands to help pull the parachute off of Tony's back. Then he froze.

"Hey, Tony!" He yelled.

"What?" Tony replied.

"I'm sorry about this in advance!"

Then he pushed his friend out of the plane door.

"HOLY SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT!" It was almost funny, Tony's screaming slowly fading away as he fell further and further down.

Clint, meanwhile, was still on the plane, staring down at the figure of his falling friend.

"God," He mumbled to himself. "Somebody's gonna kill me for that." Then he jumped himself, joining the freefall through the open air.

Meanwhile, Tony was screaming his freaking head off.

"DAMNIT CLINT! IF WE BOTH SURVIVE THIS, I'LL KILL YOU!" He doubted that Clint could even hear him, but Tony was pretty sure that he had jumped out of the plane after him. He better fucking have. If Tony was freefalling from god knows how many feet in the air while Clint was safely back on that plane, Tony might actually kill him.

Actually, speaking of the freefall, it was actually starting to get easier. After he had gotten used to the way the wind was whipping against his skin and his baggy skydiving clothes, it actually wasn't that bad. It was actually kinda fun.

Of course it was fun, they had planned it for a reason.

And come to think of it, it had been his idea in the first place. Why had he wanted to chicken out again? Oh, yeah, because he was scared that his parachute might fail and he was too young and beautiful to die.

Speaking of his parachute, shouldn't he be pulling the cord soon?

He looked down at the rapidly approaching ground, still very far away, but close enough that he felt that small wave of panic wash over him. So, yeah, he should definitely be pulling that soon.

He reached up, and tugged on the cord on the backpack he was wearing.

There was a small moment of panic when nothing happened, and then the parachute flowed out of the backpack and opened up. The freefall slowed almost immediately, it was so sudden, that Tony actually let out a huff. His body could still feel the sensation of falling at almost 200 mph instead of fluttering slowly down to the ground. The sudden change in velocity made him kinda dizzy.

He saw another body that he assumed to be Clint falling only slightly to his right, he got down a little further than Tony, and pulled his parachute. Tony felt a small amount of relief when his chute worked correctly as well, and then they both fell slowly to the ground.

After landing and pulling the chute off, Tony practically sunk onto the ground, breathing deeply. Clint stumbled his way to him.

"So..." the blonde started, grinning, staring down at his dark-haired friend. "Fun?"

Tony looked up at him and grinned back. "Duh!"

Neither of them mentioned how Clint had pushed him out of the plane, neither of them really cared, it wasn't the weirdest thing to happen.

"So," Tony started after Clint helped him back up. "Bungee Jumping for my birthday?"

"Duh."


End file.
